


Moments

by Tulikettu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 100 things about Percy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluffy, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Percy, bottom vax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: There's just...all these things about Percy.What is Vax supposed to do?
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> It's a rare and beautiful time in my life when I can say I really like a fic I'm posting. 
> 
> I really like this fic. It's the first Percy/Vax fic I wrote, it just took longer to finish than the other ones I posted, but I'm into it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it too.

Percy smiles at him. 

It isn’t as though it’s the first time. It isn’t even a special occasion that gives Vax reason to feel proud of himself. 

And perhaps that is all the more telling. 

Because when Percy smiles at him this time Vax feels warmth curl in his torso from his heart down to his belly. It’s the briefest thing but it is directed straight at him, their eyes meeting as Percy’s light up a little and his lips curve and- it’s all for him. 

Vax lets out his breath, a heavy woosh. If Percy notices the effect he says nothing. If anyone else notices they make no question about it. 

But now that Vax has noticed it’s as though his eyes have gained new vision. 

  
  


Percy’s body is warm. 

Vax knows this because Percy is curled up at his side as they sleep in the most enclosed space they can find on the road. There had been a considerable gap between them when they’d settled down, but in the course of the night Percy has rolled closer, and maybe Vax is testing the distance with a hand or a leg. He’d been content with Percy’s back curled against his side, both of them wrapped in their own cloaks, but then Percy turns. He turns and slides an arm around Vax as though it’s standard procedure, as though they do this all the time, and whilst they do in Vax’s dreams the reality is both more shocking and more wonderful than anything in his imagination. His shoulder becomes a pillow for Percy’s cheek and Percy’s lower leg curls around his calf. There’s the warmth of his breath against Vax’s neck that sends wave after wave of goosebumps through the half-elf. 

No one is going to bat an eyelid at this, either. They curl up with each other on the road all the time. It’s cold. It’s just a thing. No big deal.

Vax imagines how much better this would be in a bed behind a closed and locked door. 

Scanlan and Grog are on watch away from the group, at the edge of the bows of the tree that Keyleth has bent over them like a shelter, they speak quietly to each other, their backs to the party. 

Vax turns his head and kisses Percy’s hair. 

The other man makes a soft, snuffling sound and tightens his grip. 

  
  
  


Percy’s body is incredible. 

He is standing in his room at the keep, in the middle near the bed, as Vax stands in the doorway. Percy is shirtless. His hair is a mess from running his fingers through it and Vax is jealous. He wants to be the one to touch it, he wants to grip Percy’s hair, wants to tug it and feel the other man gasp. 

Percy’s body is all pale, pale skin and lithe muscles stretched over his fragile bones. The muscles of his arms are strong, though. Shoulders broad, forearms corded from his work.

Percy’s body is also a map of bruises and scars, layered over his most vulnerable, unprotected parts. New ones are colouring his ribs, dark and cruel but still beautiful and drawing Vax’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry to have asked you here. I would have asked Keyleth but she needs to rest and I don’t believe she would be comfortable-”

For a man who grew up with people at his beck and call, Percy is not good at asking for help. 

“Well, we’re family, you can ask me anything.” Vex bites his lips and looks at Percy’s legs, as though that will help, but they are slim and strong and would feel wonderful wrapped around him. 

“I just need you to put some ointment on my back. For the bruising and the ache.”

Vax risks looking up just as Percy does, their eyes meeting. The breath is all but knocked from Vax’s body, and as he tries to reclaim it he sees the flush creep up Percy’s chest, starting from the centre and blooming up to his cheeks. 

Moments before he aids his friend with a medical need doesn’t seem to be the right time to tell said friend just how painfully attractive he is. 

But he nods, rolling up his sleeves slowly, which feels vaguely erotic with Percy being half naked and watching him. 

“Do you have the ointment?” Vax asks, holding out his hand. 

Percy seems to snap out of some thoughts and nods, stepping back towards his bed and going to one of his bedside drawers. The clink of glass says that Percy has more than just ointment in there, and Vax would love to know what it is. 

He takes a few steps forward, away from the doorway, closer to the bed. Vax’s mind supplies him with the images of Percy alone-

A hand presses to his chest and Vax stops, looking down at the pale fingers splayed across his dark tunic.

“Vax?”

Vax swallows, looking from the hand on his chest to the one holding the jar, then up to Percy’s face. He reaches up and takes the ointment, feeling the tingle where their fingers brush. 

“Get on the bed,” he says, aware of the roughness in his voice and the pink still colouring Percy’s cheeks, and how dark and wide the other man’s pupils are. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Percy whispers quickly, before he adds- “It’s easier if I stand.”

That’s a lie, but Vax doesn’t know what to say. Percy is saying no, though, so a no it will have to be. 

He scoops some of the ointment from the jar as Percy turns around, and touches his fingers to the top of Percy’s shoulders, following the line of a bruise like a welt as it stretches towards his spine. He sees the goosebumps rise on Percy’s skin at their contact, but it may just be that the balm is cold or the spot is sore. There are any number of reasons that aren’t to do with it being Vax. 

“Are you okay?” he asks softly, rubbing the ointment in carefully. Percy shifts slightly and the muscles of his shoulders flex. 

“Yeah. I don’t know how much this will help but it’s worth it if it helps me fall asleep.”

“I’m sure we can find other things to help you fall asleep-” Vax says, then realises what that sounds like he’s implying. 

Percy turns his head slightly so that he can look at Vax over his shoulder. There’s a twinkle in his eyes and the hint of a smile on his lips. 

Vax decides to own his innuendo and grins bashfully. 

“I don’t know about you but I think I’m too sore to enjoy anything more than just laying flat on my back tonight,” Percy adds. “I wouldn’t want to be a disappointment.”

“You couldn’t,” Vax says, working on a bruise that is now running along the edge of Percy’s ribs. “But you do look sore. So-”

“Maybe a rain check?” Percy asks.

Vax thinks it’s a polite way to tell him he isn’t interested, but it  _ is _ polite. “Rain check,” he agrees, just as he has to follow another bruise on Percy’s hip that goes down into his pants. He stops abruptly and returns to Percy’s other shoulder, silently and methodically finishing his work. 

“Thank you,” Percy says once he’s finished, turning to face him properly again. “I appreciate your help.”

“Of course,” Vax says, absent mindedly wiping his fingers on his robes and not meeting Percy’s eyes. “We’re family. That’s what family do.” He and Percy are family. “I hope you sleep well.” 

“And you,” Percy says, standing there shirtless and pale and beautiful as though he doesn’t know what Vax is thinking or feeling. 

Vax nods, then leaves. 

He doesn’t sleep well. He jerks off thinking of Percy’s body, and what his come would look like on his skin. But there’s no good rest waiting for him. 

And then there’s no time to think about it as they’re thrust into a flurry of travel and wayward fights and dungeon delving. 

  
  
  


Percy is charming.

Vax has pushed his feelings to the side for nearly two weeks as day after day after night they’ve been on the move, but tonight they’re taking watch together since Scanlan burnt all of his spells. They’ve at least managed to seclude themselves in an outcropping of rock in the side of the mountain, deep enough that they can have a fire and not worry about it, but their time on the road has made them a little bit paranoid, and it’s necessary for them to have lookouts. 

Pike and Grog take the first watch. Percy says he’ll take the second and Vax offers to get up with him. The middle shift is the worst, but being with Percy will make it better. Vex offers to take the last with Trinket, so that Scanlan and Keyleth can get a full rest. 

Vax settles against Trinket to sleep, getting a cutting look from his sister even as she cuddles next to him. He watches Percy at a distance as he curls up on the floor next to Keyleth, the two of them talking quietly together as they fall asleep. 

It’s really fucking cold when Pike gently shakes him awake, and Vax shivers, pulling his cloak around himself and reluctant to leave the warmth of Trinkets rumbling body. Pike gives him an apologetic smile and then goes to shake Percy as Grog sets out their bedding surprisingly quietly. 

Percy grumbles as he sits up, but his hair is sticking up at all angles in an endearing way and Vax smiles at that, standing and waiting for Percy to join him. 

“It’s bloody freezing,” Percy whispers as he steps over some of their packs that are piled up between them. 

“We can warm up together outside,” Vax replies, starting for the entrance to their cave. “Which sounds counterintuitive.”

“That’s a long word for you, darling,” Percy teases, earning him a light punch in the arm from Vax. It could have been a lot harder and they both know it. 

Vax wonders if Percy ever thinks about how easy it would be for Vax to overpower him. 

And Percy called him ‘darling’. It’s a thing that Vex calls everyone, but there’s a warmth to Percy’s tone that Vex normally lacks. Not that he’s going to focus on that. 

“You’re spending too much time with my sister,” he teases back, finding the spot that Grog and Pike had flattened for their watch and sitting down. 

“Well, I think I’m spending far too much time with all of you,” Percy grins, sitting next to him, his coat pulled around him tightly. 

“Oh, my charm isn’t helping?” Vax asks, fluttering his eyelashes and getting a little laugh from Percy.

“Your charm is the only thing that keeps me going,” the other man replies lightly, a shiver running through him. 

“Here, come,” Vax says, unwinding his cloak from around himself and opening it up to share with Percy. “I have my other one here too, we can put that over our laps.” 

“Very good, look at you using your big sexy brain again,” Percy grins as he closes the gap between them completely, flush against each other’s sides. Snuggling. Percy slides one arm behind Vax, leaning his head on his shoulder as Vax pulls the cloak around them both, unfolding the other and putting it across their legs. 

The night is clear, the stars above them are brilliantly bright, but it just makes it all the more cold. 

He hopes that Percy can’t hear the quickening of his heartbeat. 

“You’re very warm,” the human says softly after a few minutes of them both looking out into the moonlit landscape around them. 

“Some might say I’m hot,” Vax grins, tipping his head just slightly so that his cheek rests against Percy’s fair hair. 

“And they would be correct,” Percy whispers. The hand that has snuck around Vax is now moving lower, and Vax knows he’s looking for a way beneath the layers to press his cold fingers against Vax’s skin. 

“If you touch me I’m going to kill you in your sleep,” Vax says lightly. 

Percy’s wandering fingers stop. “You wouldn’t be saying that if my hands were warm, would you?” 

“My love, if your hands are warm you can touch me anywhere you want to,” Vax replies without worrying about what that implies, or how it will sound to Percy. 

Percy looks up at him - Vax feels the shift of his head - but he doesn’t pull away, he doesn’t move his hand again, but Vax feels his heart skip. He knows Percy is going to do something with that later. 

And he can’t wait. 

“This would be quite romantic if we weren’t keeping watch for things that could potentially kill us,” Percy says at length. His wandering hand finally came to a rest on Vax’s hip and they’ve been peaceful for a while. Vax isn’t dozing, isn’t meditating, just zoning out and enjoying the steady breathing of the man beside him. 

“It would be romantic if there were snow. And we had some source of warmth. Maybe some hot chocolate,” Vax expands. 

“Mhm, that would be lovely,” Percy replies. 

“This is really nice, though,” Vax adds, just to make sure Percy knows that he’s happy with this situation. And it’s maybe the most sentimental he’s allowed himself to be. 

He thinks that Percy agrees, he likes the soft hum he gets in return, the shifting as Percy tips his head and presses his cold nose against Vax’s jaw. 

It would be easy to turn and kiss him, Vax thinks. Their first kiss out here in the middle of nowhere. Which is kind of romantic. But the moment passes and Vax looks up at the sky. The moon has passed its peak and the stars are bright. 

“You seem like the type of guy to know the names of all the stars,” Vax says softly.

“Mhm,” Percy hums. “Astronomy was part of our curriculum as children, though I don’t know why. A little wistfulness on the part of my parents, I suppose. And I was an overachiever as a kid, so I learnt way more than we were supposed to.”

“Overachiever,” Vax chuckles. 

“I had no friends,” Percy adds, his tone light and playful. “Why do you think I’m so good with languages? I had no one to play with.”

“You’re setting me up with far too many puns there, love,” Vax replies. “Something about being good with tongues, something about a cunning linguist, something about now you have people to play with to put those skills to good use.” 

“You should let Scanlan know you’re ready to take over from him with all that wit,” Percy jests, making Vax chuckle again. 

“Pick one and I’ll work with that,” Vax concedes, giving the landscape around them another cursory glance as they are supposed to be on watch. 

“I am very good with my tongue,” Percy grins, shifting to lean his head against Vax’s, who kind of likes the weight and closeness. 

  
“So you are a cunning linguist?”

“One could say that, certainly, but I think it implies that I’m only good at pleasing women, and that isn’t true. I’m all about equal opportunities.”

“Well, now you’re just bragging,” Vax whispers, moving his hand over beneath the cloak across their laps, lighting his fingers on Percy’s thigh, stroking gently up and down once before it falls still in place. If he’d had any other questions about Percy’s sexuality then they’ve been answered. 

Percy’s head turns again, looking at Vax, his breath ghosting over his cheek, but again Vax doesn’t turn his head.

“We should take watch together more often,” he says quietly, smiling when he feels Percy’s fingers stroking across his lower back again. Through the layers he can feel that they are warmer than before, but he isn’t making any moves to work them beneath Vax’s shirt, or make any skin on skin contact. He takes it as a promise of things that could be, maybe. 

  
  


Percy is creative. 

It’s really something they don’t give him credit for a lot, the way they’ll pose a problem and Percy will come up with something incredible to help them. The arrows he makes for Vex’ahlia with their different abilities are enough cause of admiration, but his guns, his weapons, the traps and trinkets and bits and pieces that he comes up with in his brain, puts onto paper, and then makes tangible are something else entirely. 

Vax has never been party to the process behind it until now. Right now he’s sat at the side of the desk watching Percy sketch things up with precision and numbers that mean nothing to the rogue but are clearly very important. Vax doesn’t need to understand to be able to admire it. This is for a small mechanical trap that will spring a cage on someone, not harming them, leaving them perfectly open for questioning. 

Percy’s jacket is over the back of his chair, the fingers of his left hand buried in his hair whilst the right moves across the paper. His brow is furrowed slightly, his tongue sticks out a little from between his lips and Vax is propped up on one fist just gazing at him. The drawing or sketch or plan is very interesting, sure, but not as interesting as Percy. 

He didn’t even say anything when Vax appeared, just smiled and gestured to the seat right beside him, telling him this might not be that interesting. Vax supposes Percy doesn’t understand just how interesting he is. 

The sketch gets pushed aside after about twenty minutes, and then Percy rises and goes to another bench, bringing over a lump of clay. 

“I’ve been thinking of trying to make a poison arrow for Vex’ahlia,” he says, looking at Vax as he starts to press into the clay, making a dip and then taking a knife to cut a more accurate shape. “So that when it hits the poison injects. So it has to be triggered on the impact, you know? I’m thinking of making the sides draw back-” Percy pauses, pushing papers out of the way with his clay covered fingers until he finds what he’s looking for, pulling a different drawing towards them for Vax to look at. “-if the sides draw back then it pushes the part in the middle down, yes? And that will release the poison.”

“That seems very intricate,” Vax replies, looking at the drawing. It’s a work of art. 

“Of course. If you don’t plan for everything you’ll always fall short. My father would tell us that when he taught us about ruling a land,” Percy murmurs as his fingers move over the clay, shaping it.

“That’s the exact opposite of everything we do,” Vax smiles. “It must drive you crazy.”

“Oh, no,” the other man is careful with the knife as he carves into his work. “I never put any stock in that in reality. I like to fly by the seat of my pants.” He looks up, his smile brilliant. “When it’s something for someone else, though, when it’s something I’m doing on my own I’d rather make sure it’s exact. I want to make sure it’s perfect.” 

“I’m sure my sister will be flattered by your gift,” Vax says quietly. 

“Hm,” Percy’s gaze narrows just slightly, thoughtfully. “I do not make these things to flatter her, you know that, don’t you? I would make you a thousand daggers if I thought that were the case, but you wield what you have so well I fear it would be an insult instead.”

“Perhaps giving a boy a thousand of something he doesn’t need just to give him something is flattery in itself,” Vax grins. “A thousand is a little too much though, dearest.” He steps up to Percy, running his fingers gently through his hair. 

“Just one pretty dagger for you, then?” Percy asks, tipping his head to look up at Vax. “It’ll be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever made.” 

  
  
  
  


Percy kisses him.

They are several cups in one evening, and Vax is in a bad place. Gilmore has joined them for a while and has been regaling them with some stories from his younger years, sat as far from Vax as he can get. It’s still a sore spot. Vax had felt for him, he may have loved him, but it had been the right choice to break it off. He had loved Keyleth, that kind of love that comes from knowing someone so new and so bright and so different, like salvation. But his fickle heart had realised it was nothing but a moth to a flame. He was a moth. She was light. 

Percy is different. Vax knows it’s different with him but he doesn’t know how often he can do this. He doesn’t know how much it would hurt Gilmore. He still doesn’t even know if Percy feels anything like that for him. 

So whilst the others are enjoying their drinks and laughing, Vax is brooding, trying not to drink too quickly, though it would be preferable to watching Percy slumped with his arm around Keyleth, their ease around each other something he is sure he’ll never manage with either of them.

“Oh, darling, you’re turning the ale sour,” Vex says, pinching his cheek. “What’s the matter?”

“Small town problems, which I suppose is nice,” Vax shrugs. Compared to all the other shit they have to fight all the time, all the other worries weighing on them, his woes of the heart are nothing. 

“Anything I can do?” Vex props her head up on her chin.

“Take me back in time,” Vax replies. Back to when he first met Keyleth. Back to when he first met Percy. Back before he felt all of these things so that he could set himself straight. Not  _ straight _ , but-

“You wish you’d picked Gilmore?” Vex asks quietly, sobering up quickly as she glances around the table. No one else is listening. 

Vax’s eyes settle on Percy, his broad chest straining against his shirt, his cheeks flushed, his lips pink. Perhaps Percy feels his gaze on him, or perhaps he’s been looking over every so often too, but the other man turns his head. Their eyes lock. Vax’s heart skips a beat. 

“No,” he replies, watching as Percy stretches and stands up, announces that he needs to take a leak, and meanders around the table to Vax’s side.

“Cheer up, sweetheart,” Percy says, voice as rough as his grip when he takes Vax’s chin in his hand. “You’re too lovely to look so sad.” 

That’s when he leans in and presses his lips to what Vax assumes was supposed to be his cheek, but Percy misaims and catches the corner of his mouth. It’s a firm, proper kiss that makes the sweetest sound as he pulls back, a sound that makes Vax shiver. 

A stupid smile spreads over his face, Percy’s reward for all his trouble, but the other man doesn’t hang around long enough to really appreciate it, his fingers briefly skimming across Vax’s hair as he departs. 

And Vax really can’t get the smile off of his face. The words, the kiss, everything has just made him lose all ability to control himself. 

Keyleth smiles back at him. Pike tries to hide hers behind her cup. 

“Oh,” Vex’s eyebrows have almost disappeared into her hairline. “I see. Well, that’s a surprise.”

“Long time coming. Building,” Vax sighs. “I should have- I don’t think he feels the same way about me.”

“Um,” Vax replies. “It kind of seems like he does.”

“He’s drunk.”

“He called you lovely and sweetheart, and then he kissed you,” Vex says. “I know you’re not well versed in the way of successful, loving relationships, darling, but it seems like he’s dropping a bit of a hint.”

Percy comes back from the bathroom humming to himself and wobbles back to his seat, slinging his arm back around Keyleth who hits him affectionately on the chest. He looks over, meets Vax’s eyes again, and winks, raising his cup in a little salute. 

Vex punches Vax in the arm in a decidedly unaffectionate way, and Vax can’t help but smile again. 

**

Arms sneak around his waist from behind. Vax isn’t startled, they’re in Whitestone, he trusts that no one untoward will be in here groping him, but he’s been wrong before. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Percy’s voice is close to the shell of his ear and Vax shivers. 

He presses back against Percy, fitting their bodies together. “You wanna show me, big guy?” he teases, turning his head slightly so that Percy’s lips graze his cheek. 

There’s a  _ shink _ sound that Vax is very familiar with and then something cool and sharp is pressed against his throat. 

And he is fucking  _ thrilled _ . 

“Is it pretty?” he asks, feeling the blade press against his skin as his Adam's apple bobs. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Percy purrs. The blunt side of the blade presses beneath Vax’s chin and tips his head back slightly. “I was thinking of you as I made it, of course.”

“Well, now you’re absolutely flattering me, just as you promised,” Vax whispers. 

“There are a thousand other things I would like to do to you,” Percy’s voice rumbles against him. 

They’re in the corridor down which all of their chambers are situated. Percy is brazenly pressing himself against Vax where anyone could see them and it’s just wonderful. Vax would let Percy fuck him up against the wall here where anyone in Whitestone could see. Or out on the balcony. That would be amazing. 

His hand reaches back, rests itself against Percy’s backside, holding him in place. “Where would you like to start on your list, Percival?” 

“Oh, we can start right here in the hallway,” Percy replies, pressing his hips forward against the curve of Vax’s arse. 

Vax laughs breathlessly. “I meant where on your list did you want to start, but here is good.” He reaches up his hand and touches the wrist of the hand holding the blade to his throat. “Do I get to look at my present or are you just going to use it to coerce me?”

It presses a little harder against his skin and Vax’s cock jumps. 

“You can fight me for it,” Percy suggests, and Vax can only assume what that could lead to. Every scenario points to rough and sweaty and he’s very into that idea. 

Vax turns around in Percy’s arms, surprised that he lets him. The dagger is held up between them as Vax winds an arm around his shoulders. 

His eyes widen. 

“Percy- it’s-”

A blade shaped like a raven’s skull, like the clasp that holds his cloak in place that Percy also made him. The details are incredible, the feathers and the eye and the beak which forms the point. It’s so thin, but Percy has managed to make it sturdy. 

It is offered to him freely, and Vax takes it, admiring the weight and the balance and how the hilt fits in his hand. 

“It’s so beautiful.”

“That’s how I feel whenever I look at you,” Percy replies, his voice heavy with sincerity. 

Vax lifts his eyes so their gazes lock. Percy’s hands are firm around his waist and fit perfectly there, and he is sure his heart is beating loud enough for the whole castle to hear. 

“Come to my-” Percy starts before the sound of footsteps hurrying along the stone corridor breaks them apart. 

“Oh, there you both are,” Vex says, appearing around the corner. “You need to come quickly.”

  
  


**

It’s been days since they were alone in the corridor. Days since they got any time alone. Days since the whole town saw the strange vision of the city in the clouds, looming frighteningly above them. A rift. An odd rift. It had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Messages had been sent to Allura immediately, and Percy and Cassandra had gone into panic talks about what it could mean. What it was, where it came from. 

Percy had taken the time to apologise to Vax, to give him the sheath for his new dagger, but there was no time for anything else. No time to pick up where they left off. 

  
  


Percy is amazing. 

  
  


Percy is his. 

  
  


It can’t be any other way. 

The dimensional rift that had shown them the city in the sky has been checked and secured, though Allura had said it had happened all over the place, over Marquet and Wildemount as well as Tal’dorei. There’s nothing they can do about it. Gilmore had travelled over from whichever town he had been hanging around in establishing his franchise to have a look with Allura, had discussed things with Percy and Cassandra, which had been awkward for Vax to witness. Gilmore and Percy, their heads bowed together, talking softly. 

They must know. The both of them. The men who have filled Vax’s heart. But even still, looking at them with each other, Vax  _ wants _ Percy. Gilmore is beautiful and always will be, he will never deny that, but Vax is in love with the man he has been travelling the world with.

And he needs to make sure Percy absolutely knows. 

He finds the Lord of Whitestone alone in the library, his glasses pushed up into his hair, dozing. There are books spread over the table in front of him, his legs are parted as he slouches. 

Vax approaches, nerves twisting in his stomach. It isn’t as though he thinks Percy will disagree, as though there’s nothing going on between them. They both know there is. But Vax isn’t great at putting his feelings out there. He isn’t great at telling his inner demons to be quiet. Percy is a Lord. He could have anyone in the world. What is Vax? 

He stands before Percy, the anxiety curling up with the want in a strange and unpleasant way. 

“Percival?”

Percy cracks opens his eyes and blinks at Vax. His eyes are like silver, and surprised and unfocused before he pulls his glasses down. 

“Hello, darling.” He smiles warmly, looking genuinely pleased to see Vax standing there. He sits himself up and gives Vax his full attention. “How can I help you?”

Vax swallows, reaching out his hand and watching Percy take it without hesitation. 

“I’ve done this kind of dance before, Freddie,” he whispers. “Last time I had reasons to not continue, this time I don’t even know. There’s always so much going on. But you should know I want nothing more than to be pressed against you-”

Percy is on his feet before Vax has finished his sentence, crowding in around him. One hand slides around Vax’s waist, the other lifts to cup his cheek. Vax’s breath catches, his eyes widening as he looks back at the other man. 

“Then let us dance, Vax’ildan,” Percy says, smiling when Vax’s hands touch him back, one at his hip, the other stroking up Percy’s neck. 

“You know the steps?” Vax teases gently. 

“I’m very good at improvising when I need to,” Percy replies, moving them slowly in a circle where they stand. Vax leans into Percy, enjoying his warmth, enjoying the sweetness of this, focusing on the points where they make contact. 

“Can we continue this somewhere we won’t be interrupted?” Vax asks at length, because this time they have to see it through. This time _ he _ needs to see it through. 

Percy’s lips ghost over his own and Vax shivers bodily. “Bed?” he asks. 

“If you’re sure,” Vax says, needing to hear it once more. Needing to know Percy knows what he’s doing. He needs to be reassured.

“I have never been more certain of anything in my life, Vax. I am always certain of you,” Percy replies. “Come to bed with me.”

Percy doesn’t kiss him then. He doesn’t take his hands off of Vax, though, and they make their way unsteadily up to Percy’s room. Not the one that he sleeps in when they visit, close to his friends, but the one that he slept in as a child, as a young man. It’s elegant, it’s befitting a lord, and though Vax doesn’t care about all of that he understands that Percy has brought him here because he wants it to mean something. 

It does mean something. 

Only when the door closes behind them does everything crank up to eleven. Vax thought they were there, but no. Percy pushes him up against the door, brackets him in with his arms and Vax feels small and safe. He unbuttons the top button of Percy’s shirt as their foreheads press together, and then their noses bump, and then their lips touch. One tentative brush and then it’s hungry, it’s everything. Percy kisses him like a starved man, and Vax returns it, continuing to unbutton Percy’s shirt as their tongues slide against each other and heat runs up and down his spine. Percy’s scruffy stubble scratches his skin and it’s going to feel amazing everywhere else- his chest, his stomach, his thighs-

He pushes Percy’s shirt from his shoulders and lets his hands run over his exposed muscles, not wanting to stop kissing. He feels as though they have years to make up, years when they should have been kissing and weren’t. 

Percy’s hands slide down the wall and then move to Vax’s hips, gliding beneath his shirt and pushing it up. Vax shifts to allow it’s removal, their fingers all over each other once more. 

“How do you prefer it?” Percy asks, wrapping his arms around Vax to hold him close as they begin to back up, as though any space between them is too much. 

“You don’t have a preference?” Vax asks, genuinely surprised that Percy doesn’t just throw him down and fuck him, which is how all of his fantasies have played out. 

“Not particularly. Whatever will make you feel good. I can pound you into the bed or ride you until you can barely remember your own name.”

He feels Percy smiling against his lips.

“Fuck me, Percival,” Vax says. “You’ve done it so many times in my dreams, I want to know what you feel like.”

“Your wish is my command,” Percy replies, stooping to slide his hands beneath Vax’s backside, lifting him up bodily and turning them so that he can drop him onto the bed. 

It’s an amazing bed. 

Percy stands above him, his hands on the fastenings of his trousers, slowly working them open as he looks down at Vax. 

“How do you want me?” the elf asks, parting his legs. 

“I’ll move you where I want you,” Percy replies easily, a shrug of his shoulders making Vax ache for him. Cocky sonofabitch.

Vax’s eyes drop down and watch Percy undoing his trousers, pushing them down. His cock is tenting his underwear, and it’s an impressive sight. Without any further hesitation he pushes those down too, standing naked before Vax. 

Vax, who needs to be naked now. Right now. 

He barely opens the ties on his pants before he’s pushing them down and kicking them off, spreading his legs again. 

Percy looks him over as though deciding how best to fuck him and Vax is very supportive of that. 

“I need you,” Vax says, reaching up his hand.

Taking it in his own, Percy draws Vax’s knuckles to his lips and presses a kiss there. “I will not leave you waiting.”

He opens one of the drawers beside his bed that he probably hasn’t opened for many years, but younger Percy was obviously always prepared and obviously enjoyed himself, because there are several vials in there that Vax recognises through his own personal time. 

“I’m going to make sure you enjoy this,” Percy whispers, uncorking the vial. “I’m going to make sure this is the best you’ve ever had.”

It’s going to be, Vax knows that, because it’s Percy. 

Percy who has covered his fingers in lubricant and is now kneeling down between Vax’s parted thighs, turning his head to kiss one of them. 

His stubble does feel amazing there. 

But Vax has no time to focus on that because Percy is pressing a finger against him and all of his attention is there as, slick and warm, it begins to penetrate him. 

“Yes, Percival, fuck me-” he whimpers, his fingers flexing in the sheets.

“You are the most impatient man,” Percy replies, pushing in smoothly until he is up to his knuckle. 

Vax trembles. It’s not nearly enough but just knowing it’s Percy is good. That they’re doing this is good. 

“I’ve just wanted you for so long. I want you so much,” Vax says, emotion welling up in his chest. 

“I know, my dearest. I’ve felt it too-” Percy’s finger slides out and pushes in again, drawing a gasp from Vax. “-I’ve longed for you. I didn’t know I could feel this way. Hungry for someone.” The other man smiles against his thigh, then kisses slowly up to his knee as he repeats the motion, a little faster than before. 

“Another finger, please? I want to feel everything,” Vax whimpers. 

“Whatever you ask for,” Percy says, a second finger pressing in alongside the first. “If it is within my power to give it to you then I shall.”

“I’m not asking for the world, Percival, I’m just ah- asking for you to fuck me,” Vax laughs, hearing Percy laugh too. “Though I ah- appreciate the sentiment.”

“I could just do this until you come for me. I could do this all night,” he says, pushing deep and curling his fingers, making Vax cry out, his cock throbbing against his belly. 

“You can try,” Vax rasps. “But I’m not going to come until you’re inside me.” 

He looks down his body and sees Percy smirking. “Are you challenging me, Vax’ildan?”

“I could be,” Vax gasps when Percy spreads his fingers inside him, his eyes rolling back with pleasure. 

“I’ve waited too long for you to humour this challenge right now,” Percy says firmly, pressing a third finger inside Vax, making him cry out again, arching on the bed, trying to get them as deep as possible. 

He shivers when he feels more of the lubricant slip inside him, cooler than the fingers stretching him open. Vax has had a lot of sex before, and none of it has even touched upon the intimacy of this, and this is just the foreplay. His body aches pleasantly and Percy’s lips are soft and warm as he kisses his skin, his other hand stroking up and down the outside of the same thigh. Vax’s pleasure is Percy’s priority and that alone could be terrifying but it isn’t. 

Not with Percy. 

“Next time, then-” Vax whispers. “Fill me up.”

“I love you,” Percy replies. 

Vax opens his eyes again, looking at the man framed by his legs. 

“I love you, too,” he says. 

  
  


Percy is perfectly muscled. 

As he leans over Vax the muscles of his arms flex. His kisses are firm as though he wants to sear himself into Vax’s lips, to make sure he always remembers to whom he belongs. Vax’s fingers trace over his shoulders and map the dips of those muscles and scars.

This kissing is wonderful. The kisses make fireworks burst behind his eyes, and for the first time in his life Vax feels as though he belongs here. Right here. Beneath Percy. 

One of his hands slides down between them, wrapping around Percy’s thick cock and guiding it to his well stretched entrance. Their kiss breaks mere millimetres as they groan when Percy’s cock pushes into him. Vax spreads his legs further, offering himself completely. 

Percy pauses once he’s fully buried inside Vax, their breath shared between them. 

“This is the most wonderful thing I’ve ever felt,” Percy whispers. “I feel-”

Vax bumps their noses together. “How do you feel?”

“Complete,” Percy says. 

Vax opens his eyes, and a second later Percy’s open too. Vax catches his breath and Percy smiles. 

He rolls his hips and Vax closes his eyes once more, basking in the pleasure of being stretched and filled over and over. Percy moves slowly, dragging his cock out, pushing in with enough strength to knock Vax’s breath out of him. 

This is making love. He feels it between every inch of them as their skin presses close and their hands move over each other, gentle but passionate. 

“Don’t stop,” Vax whispers, the emotion heavy in his voice. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Percy replies, one hand sliding down to Vax’s thigh and lifting it slightly, letting him push deeper.

Vax’s breathing hitches, the slow burning pleasure inside him ignites brightly for a moment and he cries out.

“Perfect,” Percy purrs. 

“Slow,” Vax says. “Right there but slow. I’m not ready yet. Not ready for this to end.”

Percy complies, both of them relishing the movement of their bodies, the closeness it brings. The other man’s warm lips press soft kisses to Vax’s throat, and Vax sighs, tipping his head back to give Percy more space. It’s sensual, something beyond anything he’s known before when it had just been fucking and concluding. 

His own cock is aching with the need to be touched properly, but for the moment being rubbed between their abs is very good. 

Vax’s muscles begin to tense up, flexing, fingers pressing harder against Percy’s shoulder blades, his blunt nails wanting to mark, wanting to give Percy something to remember this by. 

“I need you to touch me, Percival,” Vax breathes out. “Make me come.”

“Anything you wish,” Percy smiles, propping himself up slightly on one arm and sliding his hand slowly up Vax’s thigh, teasing on it’s route towards his cock before his fingers wrap around him. The pleasure is instant, and Vax sobs with the pleasure. Percy groans at the same time as the muscles surrounding him clench and tighten and stoke the fires of his own pleasure. He stills for a second as he strokes Vax up and down and waits for him to relax before he can start pushing in again, but Vax is just getting tighter and tighter, arching off of the bed. 

Percy licks up his throat, mouths at the junction of his jaw and ear, strokes slowly, as slow as their bodies have been moving and Vax is reaching, reaching-

“Percy!” Vax manages to gasp the other man’s name as his orgasm crests and breaks and it’s incredible. His body shakes through the waves, hearing the soft, sweet sounds Percy is making in return as he starts to move slowly, little aborted thrusts that drive Vax wild, sending another wave of pleasure through him. 

“-inside you?” Percy whispers, his voice strained. 

“Of fucking course, Percy-” Vax replies as though there could be any other possibility. As though he would have it any other way. 

Percy’s lips find his, a hungry kiss that Vax returns, feeling the other man moving inside him before he stills, parting their lips to groan as he comes.

Vax watches the satisfaction wash over Percy’s face, the way his eyelashes flutter and colour floods into his cheeks. 

He’s incredible. 

He’s his. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've dropped a lot of fics today. There's my last two Fjorclay ones, and another Percy/Vax (which I also like). 
> 
> Everything else is multi-chaptered fics, so I'm going to chill with those for a while and start posting them when they're done. 
> 
> If you miss me in that time, you can find me on Discord - Tulli #0322, or on tumblr Hey-Tulli, where I'm usually reblogging Liam and Taliesin and crying over them. I also have a Twitter @HeyTulli, that I might start using seriously.
> 
> Take care of yourselves, and be kind to each other.


End file.
